


Restart?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (there might be later tags), Fucking everything up, If kinda gets random at moments, Its sort of there fault, SGRUB mentioned, Starting Over, What Was I Thinking?, and sort of not at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your names are Cronus Ampora and Meenah Peixes, and you just fucked everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. w-e fuck-ed up

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little short, but i promise they will be longer.

(cronus ampora)

ugh.... why did your head hurt? And the flash... just thinking of it made your head spin. Groggily you stood up and looked around you. 

"uhnm... my head hurts..."

"Don't wworry Cro, dad took care of the alien thing. You should be okay be noww." Said a very British accent. 

Wait, British? What was a British? "vwhat's going on?"

"You don't remember? Some alien thing wwith grey skin and horns broke in, tried attacking you! But dad fixed it, the alien should be departing soon." His vision quickly cleared up and a dude with blonde hair, some shitty looking cape, and glasses was kneeling next to you.

"vwait a moment..." It was all coming back to you. The deal you and Meenah made with some strange to restart their session, a big flash, the terrified looks of all your friends as the almost blinding light over came all of you. "Vwhere's Kan, and Porrim, and Meenah-"

"Bro bro, calm dowwn. WWho are those people? Ivve nevver met them. Wwell besides Meenah, but she's our cousin." It was obvious that this was Eridan, but why did he seem so different?

"There my friend's. Ya knovw? I told you about this once. Hovw i tend to ask them out a lot, evwen if they say no? vwere nevwer going to get our quadrant's filled."

Eridan gave Cronus a mirror from his pocket, "look at yourself, i'm not sure if it hit your head or not."

Cronus looked into the mirror and gasped to see... himself. He had slicked back blonde hair, bright green eyes, and was lacking of fins, grey skin, and horns. He was human. 

"VWHAT!?" He looked in the mirror. he had always wanted to be human, and here he was. "i'm a human Eri!"

"Youvve alwways been a human." Eridan said in confusion.

There was a loud knocking on the door. "i'll gt it." Cronus said as he walked up and opened the door, ready to show off his human-ness to the others.

It was Meenah, and she was human to. 

"W-e fuck-ed up Cronus." Meenah said, pulling him outside.


	2. We caught a dem9n little 6r9.

(meenahs pov)

"som-efin happ-en-ed! w-e though this was just going to start ov-er are s-ession, and ya know, possibly win this tim-e, but w-e just fuck-ed up big tim-e!" Meenah was in a fluster, explaining this to him, "S-ea my hari? Its brown, lik-e a humans, not black lik-e a trolls. I hav-e no horns! And ar-e fins ar-e GON-E. how th-e h-ell ar-e w-e suppos-ed to br-eath und-erwat-er?!?!?!?!" 

"Umm... wve dont?" Cronus chuckeled, "I mean, that part sucks and all, but..."

"dont te-ll m-e. you actually LIK-E b-eing human?" Meenah was actually not surprised. Cronus had claimed many times that he was indeed a 'human' on Beforus, but this was not Beforus anymore. 

"Ya, sorta. Did ya know that vwere cousins here? Looks like in cant hit on ya anymore!" Cronus said trying to lighten up the mood a little bit. 

"No, this is BAD. LIK-E, R-EALLY BAD, w-e ar-ent suppos-ed to b-e human!" 

"one sec', there's a vweird vibrate in my ass pocket." Cronus said as he grabbed what ever was there. It was a phone, "holy shit i didn't knovw i had one of these human things!" He flipped it open, "Ye, hello?"

After a vouple monets of silence, Cronus closed the phone, "What the hell is up with our friends?! They don't seem to be actin' like themselves."

"What do you m-ean?!" Meenah said, worried for once.

"That was Kan, he told me to get my nerd ass over here. told me he caught a demon with his 'bro'." Cronus said in confusion, "I'm a nerd?"

"Ya, ya kinda ar-e" Meenah said.

==> What the hell is going on? Be Kankri.

You are now Kankri.

"Hehe, n9t s9 p9werful n9w are ya dem9n?!" Kankri said to the strange, grey skinned, horned demon.

"I'M NOT A DEMON FUCKASS." Th demon said pissed off, trying to get off the chair he was tied to.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHOOT HIM?" Kankri's little brother, Karkat hid behind him, almost in tears, "HE'S REALLY SCARY AND HE LOOKS LIKE ME, IF WERE A DEMON!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM YOU ASSHOLE!"

"S9rry f9r scaring y9u little 6r9, 6ut y9u g9t t9 6e 6rave, 9kay? As s99n as Cr9nus c9mes 9ver t9 take a picture 9f this, then i'll sh99t him, that 9kay with y9u?" Kankri insured his little brother, who WAS in tears now.

"OKAY, I TRUST YOU KANKRI."

"KANKRI?! WHAT THE FUCKING NOOK SNIFFING SHIT! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE GUY THAT TALKS A LOT AND WEARS A RED SWEATER, NOT THE GUY THAT THINK I'M A DEMON OR TELL THE WIMP ME THAT HE'LL SHOOT ME!" The demon said quickly.

"9h, shut the hell up. Y9ur scaring Karkat, y9u fucking dem9n." Kankri said, pissed off,  
I'm n9t g9ing t9 wear a fucking sweater, that just s9unds like shit, and itchy. N9w where the hell is Cr9nus? That fucking photographer nerd sh9uld 6e here 6y n9w." He took his phone out of his pocket and quickley dialed a number.

Kankri: Cr9nus, where the hell are y9u?!?!? I called y9u 10 minutes ag9, y9u fucking nerd!  
Cronus: I'm sorry chief-  
Kankri: D9nt call me chief, y9u can keep y9ur dum6 kinks t9 y9urself.  
Kankri: H9w far are y9u fr9m the apartment? Y9u said y9u w9uld 6e h9me 6y seven t9, 6ut here i am calling y9u! Was the visit t9 y9u family h9me t9 fucking intense?  
Cronus: Vwe livwe together?!  
Kankri: N9 assh9le. did y9u hit y9ur head 9r s9mething? I'm watching y9ur apartment. Y9u keep dreaming .  
Cronus: umm... I didn't hit my head. I don't evwen knovw i had an apartment! Umm... can you pick me up? I mighhhhhhhtttttt havwe hit my head chei- i mean Kanks'.  
Kankri: Fine, where are y9u assh9le?  
Cronus: Outside my family's house. Here vwith Meenah to.  
Kankri: 6e there in five.

He hung up, pissed off at the idiot. Thats what he got for visiting his family, a bog hit on the head. "Little br9, i've g9t t9 g9 pick up the fucking cunt. Y9u kn9w what t9 d9 if the dem9n gets 9ut, right?"

The little human vantas nodded, "YEP! I SHOOT HIM THEN CALL YOU IMMEDIATELY!" He said proudly.

Kankri smiled and handed him one of the 2 hand guns he had. "g99d, n9w als9 l9ck the d99r, s9 he if he d9es get 9ut 9f the chair, y9u can sh99t him 6ef9re he gets 9ut." Kankri headed out of the house but waited until he heard the little click on the lock to actually leave. 

Outside he hopped onto his motorcycle and headed off to the Ampora's.

"Fucking cunt"


	3. Photographer nerd

(cronus's pov)

"vwell, i just got called a cunt a couple of time's by Kan, got told to keep some kink to myself. vwhat the hell is a kink?" Cronus said, closing the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"I dont know. how th-e h-ell am i suppos-ed to know this kind of human shit?!" Meenah said, pissed off.

"M-e-enah, get the h-ell over here!" Yelled a voice from across the street. Both Cronus and Meenah looked, confused. It was a girl with long bronw hair, texting on a phone, "lik-e your fucking gillfri-end is ov-er, and i don't want to talk to h-er, so g-et ov-er h-er and stop hitting on your cousin. It lik-e, r-eally fucking w-eird."

"F-ef-eri? Wh-en in glubs nam-e did you start sw-earing?" Meenah asked in confusion.

"I always hav-e, and stop saying glub, it's sounds stupid." feferi walked into the house again.

"vwell, i'm sorry for you."

"I f-e-el sorry for mys-elf"

A motorcycle parked up righ tnoexty to them. The driver took of his helmet. It was Kankri? 

"Get 9n assh9le." He said ruffley to Cronus.

"vwell you havwe good luck vwith the bitchy sister thing. I'm a going to go vwith this angel." Cronus said smirking at Kankri.

Kankri gave him a 'call-me-that-again-and-ill-boil-your-insides' look. "just get 9n Jackass, and i t9ld y9u t9 keep y9ur fucking kinks t9 y9ur g9d damnself!" He threw a helmet and Cronus.

Cronus put it on and hopped on, "vwell, i didn't think ya rode on of these thing's-" 

"shut the fuck up. Y9u must 9f hit y9ur head pretty g9d damn hard if y9u d9nt reme6er my pride and 6uety. H9ld 9n 9r fall 9ff dip shit." Kankri sounded pissed.

Cronus put his arms around Kank's waist and off they speed.

==> Let's be human karkat, shall we?

'LET ME OUT OF THE FUCKING CHAIR!" the demon yelled at him.

"NOPE, NOT UNTIL BRO'S HOME." Karkat sat on a chair himself, right in front of him, holding the gun protectively.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS TIMELINE? I ACCIDENTALLY GET SENT HERE AND THE FIRST THING I FIND IS GETTING HIT ONT HE HEAD AND TIED TO A CHAIR, CAN YOU TELL ME A LITTLE OF WHATS GOING THE FUCK ON?!?!?" The demon said, really confused.

"WELL, ME AND KANKRI CAPTURED YOU, AND SO WERE GOING TO GET CRONUS TO TAKE A PICTURE AND THEN KILL YOU. IT'S ACTUALLY QUIET SIMPLE, AT LEAST THE WAY HE EXPLAINS IT." Karkat explained, "I THOUGHT I WOULD TELL YOU FOR YOUR OWN INFORMATION WHEN KANKRI EXECUTES YOU."

"KAY LET ME EXPLAIN ONE THING, I'M NOT A DEMON. I'M PART OF A SPECIES CALLED TROLLS. WE HAVE HORNS AND DIFFERENT COLOR BLOOD, AND I CAN DIE REALLY EASY." The demon smiled at him remorsefully, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE KARKAT. I HAVE FRIEND'S, AND MY OWN KANKRI TO TELL SHUT UP ALL THE TIME TO-"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER TO? WHAT A SMALL UNIVERSE WE LIVE IN." The human Karkat said, annoyed as fuck. 

"PLEASE JUST UNTIE ME, AND I'LL JUST-"

"NOW SHUT THE HECK UP ON THAT PART. IF ANYTHING, I WILL NOT LET YOU GO. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HARD TO BE SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST KANKRI'S LITTLE BRO, I WANT TO BE HIS PARTNER IN CRIME. I'VE WORKED TO HARD TO GET UP THIS HIGH, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MESS IT UP BY SERENADING ME WITH YOUR WORDS AND THE THOUGHTS OF YOUR OWN BROTHER. BECAUSE I'VE GOT TO MAKE THIS COUNT. THIS IS THE FIRST DEMON I'VE BEEN LEFT WITH ALONE, AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU MESS THIS UP!!!" The human karkat was pissed off enough to take the safety off the gun and hold it the the demon's forehead. "SO SHUT UP."

"WHAT THE FUCK..." the demon looked surprised, "YOUR DAD LETS YOU TWO DO THIS?!"

"MY DAD'S IS IN PRISON BITCH." Karkat put down the gun. "AND SHUT UP WITH THE DAD THING, KANKRI HAS A RULE THAT WE DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR PARENT'S IN THIS HOUSE."

"Little 6r9, i'm 6ack with the ph9t9grapher nerd!"

"Vwhoa, could ya stop vwith that?"

"N9."

Cronus and Kankri entered the room. Karkat ran over and gave his brother a hug, "THE DEMON WAS TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME."

Cronus stared at the demon. No that wasn't a demon. That was Karkat! The troll one at least.

"S9 take the picture, then I g9t the rest taken care 9f." Kankri said, smiling as he wiped out his hand gun. Karkat (troll) began sweating red.

"Umm... this is a very special type of demon actually," Cronus fibbed. Shit he needed to get he out of here! "It takes a bit to actually get it's to APPEAR in a picture. And it vwont appear unless it's vwith somebody it can trust. As you can see," He walked up to (troll) karkat and stuck out his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN-" Karkat (troll) stopped, understanding. He sniffed the hand, and purred a little.

"Any69dy c9uld get it t9 d9 that." Kankri walked over and stuck out his hand to. Karkat (troll) bit it hard enough for it to bleed. "shit! Just, take the picture. Me and Karkat are g9ing t9 g9 get the 6andeges." And with that, both human vantases left the room.

"Hovw the hell did ya get here anyvway?" Cronus asked.

"ITS A LONG STORY..."


	4. ==> Kankri, dream.

(Kankris pov)

"Freaking demon." Kankri muttered under his breath as he taped where the creature had bit him.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?" Karkat asked, worried.

"Ya, i'm g9ing t9 6e fine little 6r9. N9 dem9n can hurt me t9 6ad." He chuckled a bit at the though. He knew this line of work was dangerous, but money was money still, and they needed it if they were going to stay here.

"WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE GROUP OF DEMONS THOUGH? THE ONES THAT, YOU KNOW, KILLED MOM?" Karkat said, kind of nervous for bringing up the topic,

"I d9nt deal with that high leveled 9f dem9n. 6ut if I ever d9, I'm g9ing t9-"

"KANKRI! YOUR BLEEDING!" Karkat said in panic. Kankri turned around to see his nose was bleeding.

"9h shit." Kankri said, face palming, causing his blood to cover some of his face.

Blood issues had always been a big part of their family, not being able to clot right if they got bloody noses or it didn't heal quickly if they got cut. Usually it only got bad enough that one would pass out, but he didn't like that. It made him feel, vulnerable.

"I'M GOING TO GO GET CRONUS!" Karkat ran out of the room.

"Shit." It didn't take long for a person to pass out either, the amount of blood flowing, " Karkat--"

Kankri passed out.

==Kankri, Dream?

It was dark all around, a single light shown on him. He was 13, a little shorter than everybody he knew, but he didn't give a fuck about it. But where was he? Why was he here?

"Hehehe, hello Kankri." Said a very familiar voice.

Kankri turned around to see the one person he had been dreading and running from his entire life.

Slick.

== Eh, nightmare maybe? 

"What the hell do you want?!" He scream at the shadowy club demon.

"Just reminding you why you started this business, fighting and killing of monsters and demons." Smiled Slick.

"Money is money. Kinda need it as a human to stay in my house."

"Wrong. That's why i'm here.. You keep forgetting, i'll keep coming back. i'll take what's most precious from you if you forget again Kankri."

"There's no need for you to keep coming back. You've already took so much from me already! You got my dad in jail for something he didn't do, you killed my mom years ago, and--" Kankri stopped.

"It seems you forget people to Kankri." Slick smiled, "you got a brother at home, don't you? Work as hard as you can to capture us demon's and monster's, then destroy us so you can keep him in school, am i right? Skip school most of the time to take evil little sin's like us to avenged your mother. Try to get me in real life instead of dreams so you can get your poor father out of jail, right? Well let me get to the chase, I want to make you a deal."

"I'm not making anymore deals with you Slick." Kankri said with a stab of guilt. Yes he had made a couple deal's in the past with this very demon himself, but he hoped that nobody would figure out what those were.

"Oh its nothing like you have done before. Nothing that cruel. There are 7 deadly sin's that broke out. If you can catch them and bring them back to hell, then I'll give you something you want so deep in your heart." Slick said with a smile, extending his hand"

"tell me what it is that I want first."

"Karkat to be safe from all of this right? Not to have to deal with this when he grows up."

Kankri shaked the hand

Slick began laughing his horrible laughter as Kankri woke up screaming.


End file.
